Promises that Echo
by Lunacii
Summary: fem!Luffy Luffy was simply doing her job helping her fellow agents of CP9 with their five-year long mission. But the appearance of her younger brother, Ace, ignites trouble for her. The mission is being pressured and her brother's friend is a seriously wanted fugitive. Life is at stake and so are bonds and promises. What's more important? Ace or Lucci?
1. Chapter 1

**Well anyway, I was writing a Luffy in CP9 as a chief fanfic with a love triangle (which might remain in there forever, haha, I might decide). But apparently you guys wanted it to be a fem!LuffyxLucci. Well just your luck I've decided to make one dedicated to just that. In this one Luffy is an agent of CP9 and will be older than Ace (sorry guys if you wanted Ace to be the usual older sibling bond, It'll be too difficult for me in this plot). But i'll add some humor to it because of it! ^-^ Please bare with me guys!**

**Warnings!: fem!Luffy OOC-ness, older!Luffy, younger!Ace, change of events, spelling, grammer, and whatever else.**

**If you don't like, don't bother reading or even reviewing. It's a waste of time.**

* * *

A black-haired girl sighed loudly, slamming her upper body down against bar counter. It was broad daylight and she was bored. A very bored Luffy was not a good Luffy. For once she didn't feel like eating and drinking up Blueno's stock and they had no customers.

"I'm boooored," she moaned out childishly, earning a sigh from the bull-like man who was busy cleaning some glasses... again.

Looking over at his bored partner he said, "Why don't run off and do something then? You don't have to be cooped up in here when we have no one here to serve."

"But Kalifa is busy with her stuff and Kaku and Lucci are too! There's no one to play with," Luffy groaned, rolling off the counter and landing heavily on hard floor.

"How about you fish?"

"YOSH!" Luffy's mood seemed to have changed a one-hundred-eighty degrees as she jumped up with golden sparkles shining around her. She bolted out of the room yelling, "I'll have us some fish, Cow-san!"

"... Don't cause trouble..."

Of course this line wasn't heard as the barmaid was far from the bar in her excitement in fishing.

Her obsession with fishing was a passion of hers since she was small, when she lived with her younger brothers back then. They would often go to Fuusha Village, where her younger brother, Ace, and herself were raised part time at. Makino, the barmaid there, often spoke of womanly things to the growing Luffy. Makino often spoke of Romance, a passing passion in all females and males that ran their life. Luffy had asked her ji-san what 'Romance' was. He said it was the thrill of a manly adventure. The small girl then had asked Dandan, the bandit woman in the hills who was more of a motherly figure to Luffy and her brothers. The tough woman simply said it was something that brought thrill to life and was some fun adventure of sort. Then she asked the mayor, Woop Slap, what Romance was. His reaction was the most hillarious and strange to Luffy. He went all red and said to ask Makino about it and ran off saying something about a growing Luffy was dangerous business from now on. Luffy didn't even bother asking her younger brothers, Ace and Sabo, for they probably didn't know if she didn't know. Right?

She hoped so.

So fore, when Luffy went fishing she found it adventurous due to the big, exciting fishes she would catch and the fighting for her life in order to kill 'em and eat 'em.

There fore, Fishing was the ultimate romance.

"Fishing, fish, fish, Fishing fish, fish~!" Luffy sang she skipped past people who were working or walking.

Coming to a walking pace, Luffy hummed her usual song about the seas. An echoing flap of wings that couldn't be heard by the normal ear rang in her ear. Coming to a halt, Luffy looked to the side and saw Kaku, Kalifa and Lucci in an ally looking over at her. The black-haired girl wasn't sure whether to go off walking or walk over to them and see what was up. Blinking once, then giving another blink, she turned her head straight and continued on walking happily.

The decision had been quick. She was interested on seeing why they weren't with Iceberg like they were suppose to be but if Luffy got involved with those three she was sure they would want her to do something of sort. It was only logical not to bother with them as it would mean she wouldn't be able to fish.

But, alas, they wouldn't let her get away that easily as a large hand had grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her into the ally way.

"Where are you going?"

Large brown eyes looked up into dark eyes and simply said, "Fishing."

Rob Lucci, the sadistic and strongest out of them. Her easily towered over her, his muscles were evident and he hardly ever smiled cheerfully. Anytime he did smile, it was usually had some dark twist to it. He was dressed in his usual clothes of working in the Galley La Company, and his loyal pigeon, Hattori, rested on his shoulder. He was usually her sparring partner, and every now and then she'd win, but most of the time he won.

The nosed man grinned from beside Lucci. "You have free time to go fishing? Lucky!" Kaku, a more friendly person of the CP9 agents and was more of a peace maker as well. He was ranked third, after Luffy, in being strong. Perhaps they just wanted to talk?

Still trying to get out of Lucci's steel grip, Luffy said, "Well we have no customers and I was bored, Cow said I could go fishing!"

Elegantly, Kalifa slight adjusted her glasses. The fine woman was the oldest female and wasn't the strongest but could be one of the smarter ones, defiantly out ranking Luffy by a long shot. Kalifa usually had to deal with Luffy's simple mindness and enjoyed dressing up a very much reluctant Luffy anytime every time the woman gt the chance to dress up the said younger female. "Luffy, we have a small favor."

All hopes of this being just a small talk or small updates on the five-year long mission crashed down upon her. She had to work now. But it was better than being bored... Luffy looked at Kalifa with large puppy eyes and whined, "But I don't wanna do anythin'!"

"It's for the mission," Kalifa said calmly to the resisting Luffy.

"If it involves me getting dressed up or getting married, NO," Luffy growled, now pushing at Lucci who still had his grip on her.

Kaku grinned slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well... it's kinda along those lines..."

"Then no!" Then she noticed her sparring partner's expression. "Why do you look so pissed off, pigeon guy?"

The glare intensified on her. Kaku chuckled saying, "He's just jealous and doesn't want you to do the plan."

"YAY! Thank you for siding with me, Lucci!" Luffy cheered, hugging the angry man. "Two against two! We win since we're stronger than you guys!" Luffy stuck out her tongue at the other two CP9 agents.

Kalifa sighed in defeat, shaking her head at the two. Lucci looked rather satisfied with Luffy clinging to him and Luffy was beaming brightly. "At least hear the plan, Luffy."

"Don't wanna!"

But the older woman ignored the younger's answer. "We wanted you to get closer to Iceberg-san in a lover-like relationship with him and he would eventually come to the point of faithfully trusting you with anything, allowing yourself to search through any of his belongings or getting the plans from him."

"Lover-like," Luffy asked, looking extremely confused.

Kalifa face-palmed while Kaku laughed cheerfully and Lucci smirked dangerously. "You know, kissing and a post-marriage relationship of sort," the woman tried to explain to the dense member.

"Are kisses tasty," Luffy asked, curious now about them.

By now, the longed nosed man was crying with tears as he was doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach. Lucci's eyes we re glinting just as dangerous as his scary smile. His face was shadowed, giving a look towards Kalifa daring her to answer and cause Luffy to rethink of possibly _doing_ the mission. Kalifa sweat-dropped at the reactions and felt uneasy under Lucci's darkening glare. "D-deprends, Luffy, on the person."

Tilting her head to the side, Luffy grinned. "So are Iceburg's kisses tasty?"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW!"

"Shihihi," Luffy giggled, still hugging the Neko Mi user. "I'm still not doing the mission! I don't wanna get married!"

"You wouldn't be getting married by a long shot," Kalifa nearly yelled. Sighing, and once again shaking her head, she said in a calm tone, "Even if you are not coming, "Please at least come by with some of your catch. Iceburg-san rather likes eating it."

And once again now trying to get out of Lucci's grip for the chance to go fishing, Luffy exclaimed, "Can I go now? I wasted hours of fishing!"

Kaku chuckled, "You missed only twenty minutes or so."

"It's still the same!"

* * *

After finally being released, and gone fishing, Luffy made her way back to Blueno's bar with her large catch. Sadly, she couldn't take any sea kings or the much to large fish for they wouldn't be able to fit through the streets, she remained happy as the fish were some feet bigger than herself and she had at least fifty of them in the large bag she carried on her head. At least ten of these big fishies were going to end up in her seemingly bottomless stomach.

Luffy was already drooling as she neared the bar. Running to it and ignoring the usual stares at her large catch that the people couldn't get use to for the five years she spent there. "COW-SAN! I got us some fish!"

Blueno exited the bar entrance along with a blonde, Paulie, Lucci, Kaku and Kalifa, and a blue haired man, Iceberg. Apparently, it seemed like instead of herself going to the enormous workshop to deliver some tasty fish, they came to the bar instead. Luffy grinned and came to s stop in front of Blueno. "What'cha want me to do with them?"

The bull-like man sweat dropped at the bag on Luffy's head she was holding with great balance. "We'll start cooking them now since it the whole thing won't fit in the freezer..."

"Okay!" Luffy dumped the bag on the man, catching Kaku and Paulie in the process. "Be careful with the sharp nosed one! He stabbed a few of the fishes!" With that, Luffy skipped into the bar, followed by Kalifa who was saying she wouldn't to dress Luffy up.

Of course that didn't end up well as Luffy was seen running from the bar with Kalifa hot on her trail.

The next time the two were seen were an hour later. The first was Luffy who immediately glued herself to Kaku, hiding behind his back as Kalifa came storming in with a pretty green dress in her right hand and a brush and make-up kit in her left. The usual happened soon after with Paulie siding with Luffy about the dress, yelling that it was too short and Luffy's rolled up pants to her knees were good enough. He soon yelled at Kalifa for wearing a much too short skirt. A fight ignited between the blonde and Lucci and Luffy, of course, joined in saying it looked really fun.

Laughter and yells could be heard outside the bar as the moon dominated the sky and darkness swept the blue away.

* * *

Morning time was normal. Luffy slept in, as usual, while as Blueno was up and running. He tolerated Luffy's habit and didn't mind doing much of the work. It was rather relaxing in the morning while as at night it was chaotic. He was just finishing cleaning the remaining dishes of last night's 'party' when Luffy came down yawning and eager to eat.

When Luffy finally finished her food, she decided to bring the others at Galley La Company. As she walked, she heard a male's voice that brought a distant memory back the face of a younger brother. His peach skin, freckles and dark eyes. Black hair to the chin waving in the breeze that hit them as a younger Luffy looked out at sea as they silently cried together of their loss of another family member. Then smiling when Ace promised to get stronger to protect his loved ones and not lose anyone ever again like that.

Startled at the flashback that came, she looked around for something that was related to Ace. Anyone that could be Ace. Seeing no one but hearing a female's voice arguing with someone about money, Luffy looked away and continued forward in slight disappointment.

She shouldn't be getting her hopes that high up. This was her life now. A part of CP9, an assassin part of a Ciper Pol that shouldn't exist but must in the name of 'Dark Justice'. She shouldn't exist. Even if she did see her younger and only left alive brother, what would she say? That she was allowed to kill innocent civilians in the name of justice? What was she thinking now? She was part of the World Government, he was no doubt a pirate now. They hadn't seen on another in seven years. Luffy was twenty now, he was seventeen now with nakama and living out his dream. While as Luffy was rotting away an hope of dreaming and slowly beginning to gain regrets to live with.

An hour later, after helping some green haired pirate named Zoro and getting lost with him until finally getting to where he wanted to go and then getting herself lost for unknown reasons even to herself, she walked into Galley La Company. She saw Kalifa, Paulie, Kaku and Lucci with Iceberg, conversing with no-doubt pirates.

One of the pirates, a female, had vivid orange hair wearing a blue button down short sleeve and white skirt -no doubt Paulie was upset over it-, a boy with a long nose- that Luffy almost thought was a twin of Kaku's- and black hair. Another was in his late teens, his back facing her and talking to Iceberg. He wore an open yellow short sleeve button down shirt, dark shorts that went to his knees and sandals. A laid back pirate, the type Luffy approved of and thought were cool since they screamed adventure and all about having fun and relaxing. An orange cowboy hat sat upon his short black hair that went his chin.

Brown eyes widened as she noted the posture he was in, the air about him and closer inspection of his hat as she neared them. She knew this feeling. She knew the voice that she could hear speaking with Iceberg. She knew that hat resting upon his head so well. He was here. Here on Water 7. what were the odds of them seeing each other so soon?

Luffy knew he had a bounty on his head, but this... this was him. Her baby brother!

The large paper brown bag within her arms dropped as her arms went limp in disbelief. Her own bright brown eyes widened as the memory of Ace came back to her of a promise that was small yet big and part of their unique promise to one another rang through out her head.

* * *

_"I promise you, Luffy! I promise to gain the most freedom on the seas so you can have freedom! I'll defiantly see you again! I'LL DEFIANTLY BECOME PIRATE KING!"_

* * *

"A-Ace..."

"L-luffy?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**FYI: Maho chapter is a WIP, barely starting. Princess to Pirate to King is kinda on hold due to a problem with plot, please forgive me! Hopefully I'll have it updated before the end of the month. Decipher Ch2 is a WIP. My other fanfics, excluding Bad Apple!, are on hold...**

**Maho might have a few more chapters to it then I'll have it as complete and do a sequel to it. ^-^ As in few I mean 2-4 chapters. Possibly.**

**I know I'm posting some new fanfics and you guys are frustrated about me not doing the other ones and continuing them, but hey- I thought it would be nice to post this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading and I'm glad to the people who liked it and reviewed! You guys are so sweet!****And I'm sorry to say that some of guys might be angry with Luffy had a different devil fruit ability, hah hah, sorry!**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, fem!Luffy, older!Luffy, younger!Ace, diff. Devil Fruit!Luffy, spelling, grammer, **

* * *

Brown eyes were wide as the name of her younger brother rolled out from her mouth. "A-Ace..."

The boy had turned around startled that someone said his name and his eyes grew wide as he looked at her with wide eyes. "L-luffy...!" His own dark eyes were wide in disbelief. His own older sister that left seven years ago when he was only ten stood before him.

Luffy had grown up, obviously. Her hair that was usually at her shoulders was past her waist held in loose pigtails at the shoulders in front of her. Her black hair was the same soft, shine to it. Her skin was hardly tanned now, losing its color spent in the sun from being inside most likely for the past seven years. Brown eyes were that caramel color like the soft chocolate milk with added caramel Makino would give them when the were kids. Or the same color as the caramel candy Garp, their tough but loving grandfather, would give them after a long day of horrible, scary and life-threatening 'training of love'. Luffy was taller too, but now smaller than himself by at most a foot. She had even grown into the promising figure she was showing right before she left that would put Alvida's figure into shame. She dressed similar as he remembered the younger Luffy would dress as. Pants that were usually rolled up just above her knees, button up vest of red that showed how generous her chest was, sandal like flip-flops of straw. A straw hat dangled from her neck from a string, the hat resting on her upper back.

Ace wasn't sure he should run to her and hug her. It was so long since they saw one another. He never expected, however, to see her so soon on his journey as a pirate to accomplish their dream.

The people around him were looking from him to Luffy, both sides confused.

Becoming impatient, Nami asked, "Ace, you know her?"

Iceburg was also curious, looking at Luffy he said, "You know Ace, Luffy?"

Both Kaku and Kalifa were tense. They knew that Luffy mentioned something about having a family member named Ace, but they never knew much for they were always interrupted when the topic came up or she would always avoid it. This Ace person could ruin or jeopardize the mission. Kaku looked over at Lucci to see his reaction and was surprised to see his face shadowed, looking at Ace with a nasty look. This... this was not good.

Before any could answer, Luffy couldn't stand it anymore and tackled Ace with a hug. "ACE!" She cried out, tears coming from her eyes, smiling brightly. "I missed you so much, Ace!"

Kaku could of sworn the temperature had dropped several degrees, mainly around the area Lucci was. However, this went unnoticed by everyone else- excluding Kalifa- as they were shocked at the scene before them.

Luffy, the ever so cheerful and never cried so openly before so many people, was indeed_ crying_ in Ace's arms in front of someone people in Galley La Company. Kalifa and Kaku looked at one another with the same question in their eyes, What now? Both simultaneously looked over at Lucci who was openly glaring at Ace's arms which were embracing Luffy.

The seventeen year old was grinning as he hugged his older sister, oblivious to the glares he was receiving and the looks he was earning. Ace was just so glad his sister was alive and well.

Oh how wrong he was on the 'well' part.

* * *

Kaku had went off to check up and inspect Going Merry for the Spade Pirates. Nami and Usopp were simply flabbergasted that Ace had another sibling they didn't know about.

Nami and Usopp lingered at the Galley La Company with Iceburg and Kalifa. Paulie and Lucci had gotten into a fight for unknown reasons to the Spade Pirates, but Nami had a suspicion about why the Lucci man provoked Paulie, but didn't bother voicing it. They watched as Luffy and Ace went running off laughing about something.

The sharpshooter looked over at Nami and said, "Ace had another sibling we didn't know about..."

"I wonder if she knew that Ace's brother was alive before Ace did," Nami murmured.

"I don't know," Usopp said then he looked more serious, "Though I think she's hiding something from him."

Nami raised an eyebrow, "What would you know, idiot?"

"I don't how to explain it," he exclaimed, looking back at Luffy's retreating. "Something is off with her!"

The orangette rolled her eyes at her companion. "You're just thinking things. We should just be happy Ace is reunited with another sibling!"

"Yeah... I guess."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUESS!"

Just then Zoro came up and said, "What's with all the noise?"

Usopp turned on him and exclaimed, flailing his arms wildly around, "Ace had an older sister we didn't know about!"

Zoro blinked a few times at them and said, "You didn't know?"

"YOU KNEW!" the two 'normal' ones exclaimed, glaring at Zoro in shock and disbelief.

How could Zoro of all people know that Ace had another sibling and act so bland about it? He simply looked at them with an unimpressed gaze as though they were the idiots and he was the only smart person around within their group. Said man stuck a pinky in his ear that was slightly aching from his crew-mates screams. "Yeah. I asked after we met whatever-that-guys-name-was. So I thought you guys already knew or asked him. Didn't know you guys didn't know. How lame."

A tick mark appeared on Nami's head. "Says the one who can't go straight without getting loss."

"What was that, witch?"

* * *

Meanwhile with Ace and Luffy...

The black-haired girl clung to her brother's arm, chatting away happily with him about how much he had changed. Ace grinned back down at her. He felt like bursting with joy as he spoke with his older sister, seeing her before him. It was like she never was forced to separate from him and they spent the last seven years by one another's side like neighbors next door to one another.

Though it didn't fool him that his sister was avoiding her past. What she was doing for the past years for the World Government. Ace pushed it to the side, knowing it was better not to force his sister into saying anything.

"And your devil fruit, Ace? Are you still okay with it," she asked with a slight sheepish tone, scratching her cheek as she remembered how Ace consumed the mera mera no mi.

Ace grinned, lifting his right hand and watched as it ignited into orange flames before them. "Still burin'."

"Amazing!"

"Haha! How's yours?"

"The Chītā Chītā no Mi," Luffy murmured.

Grinning, he nodded his head enthusiastically.

Luffy beamed up at him, raising her left hand were it turned into a ghostly appearance of pink-purple. It shaped into a large cat's left front arm, the paw facing them where sharp claws lunged out. "Wild and free," she winked at him.

The two siblings smiled at one another in glee, unknowing to the glaring pair of eyes from the dark that were looking straight at them and their linked arms.

"Ace! How was Woop Slap when you left? Live and running? And Makino-chan too! Is she well," Luffy inquired, still looking up at him expectantly, never once letting her soft eyes leave his face.

"They were fine and happy. They miss you though, especially Makino-san. She said she really wanted to see you again and wanted to hug you and cuddle you," Ace laughed cheerfully.

"Oh really?" Luffy smiled slightly, coming to a stop and wrapping her arms around him, resting the side of her face on his warm body, taking in his soft scent. "I missed you so much..."

A hug was received in return. Luffy could feel Ace rub his nose and face on the top of her head. A slight choke left his mouth as he said, "I missed you too, Luffy-nee-chan..."

"Yeah..."

Ace broke away from her and said, "I have something really important to tell you."

* * *

It was late when Luffy returned back to the bar. The lights were out, which would have been unusual but it was Sunday night. Blueno usually closed the bar at sunset on Sundays. Entering the bar she was greeted by dark figures, all that were not so happy.

Luffy expected her fellow agents to be unhappy, and she knew very well this could have staked their long mission. Kalifa sitting at the pub's counter, various files in front of her and a wanted poster. Kaku seemed to be the more relaxed out of them as he smiled over at Luffy and gave her a wave of his hand in cheerful greeting. Blueno was sitting calmly, reading some file of sort. Luffy had a suspicion the files dealt with her younger brother.

Her brown eyes landed on Lucci, who was leaning against the wall looking very serious, his muscled arms crossed in front of his chest as he glared at the floor in front of him. Hattori was on his shoulder, the same and not bothered by Lucci's cold demeanor.

Kalifa was first to speak, her cool tone slicing through the silence. "So that was Ace?"

"Uh-huh," Luffy said, looking uninterested where this was going.

"Anyone else we should know about," the woman questioned.

"Hmm... I don't know," was the airy answer..

Kaku decided to add his help. "Any other siblings we should know?"

Luffy looked thoughtful for a second and said, "I have another brother I just found out is still alive when we thought he was dead for sure." Her voice cracked slightly towards the end earning glances and curious stares from everyone in the room. Looking at them she beamed brightly, looking not sadden but mischievous. "His name is Sabo, and he became a pirate. That's all I know and care about! That all?"

"Parents?" Kaku added, looking slightly disturbed by the news of another family member they _didn't_ know about.

"Nope! For all I know they're dead and I don't care," the black-haired girl sang. "If that's all, I'm going to bed! I've had so much excitement and happiness today I'm dead at my feet, haha!"

"We're commensing the plan tomorrow night," a dark voice said as Luffy started making her way to her room.

Luffy paused and looked over her shoulder at Lucci, her eyes darkening. Her gaze met Rob's colder one that spoke excitment to shed blood and pain. "And that concerns me by..." Luffy trailed softly to him.

The other agents looked between Lucci and Luffy, their strongest members. It was no secret to them that Lucci was obviously jealous of Ace and couldn't wait to cause pain towards Luffy's younger brother. It was also known to the CP9 agents, excluding Luffy, that Lucci lusted after their youngest member. No matter how hard they try to tell her about it, they could never get it past her tense mind. The air was rather tense and dangerous between the two cat transformers.

"That means you're included as well when we breach inside the Galley La Company headquarters for the plans and kill any who interer with us, that means your brother and his friends as well," he said softly.

Luffy's body stiffened, giving the wanted reaction to the blood-hungry assassin. His eyes looked slightly gleeful as Luffy's eyes widened in shock. The truth hitting her. And she wasn't allowed to endanger the mission or betray CP9 upon pain of death. But death wasn't directed at herself, it meant death to more innocent people and anyone who might know of her exsistance outside of the Marines and World Government. Glaring at Lucci, she said coldly, "Go to hell, pigeon jerk." With that, Luffy spun on her heels and vanished up the stairs to her room. His laughter rang and echoed in Luffy's mind as she slammed the door, still unable to make it go away.

* * *

Waking up again for who knows how many times that night, Luffy looked at the clock at her night stand. One forty-five A.M. Not what she wanted to read.

Turning slightly in bed so she faced the ceiling. Luffy thought back to what Lucci said that night. He wanted kill, no doubt, he hadn't been able to do anything but slam a hammer against wood, and get into continous fights with Paulie. But for some reason, other than finally finishing the mission, he looked forward to dealing with her brother. And Luffy couldn't peep a word to Ace or else he would be killed. Why did Ace come now of all times? And he had befriend her. Nico Robin, the devil of Ohara. Now it added up to more trouble. She was doomed. Lucci knew from the start they would have to deal with Ace and the other Spade Pirates and the fate of her younger brother would rest in Lucci's hands.

All the more to dislike the jerk. "What a jerk he is, that Rob Lucci," she muttered to nothing.

"So cold, Kitty."

Startled, Luffy was about to dash out of her bed and ram an open palm to the intreuder when she was forced back into the bed by a heavier body. "Get off-mphf!" Her mouth was covered by a large hand, and Luffy tried to bite at it. Brown eyes widened as she looked at the dark haired man above her. He was smiling darkly down at her, like a cat that caught its meal. 'What the hell!'

"My names sounds so nice when it comes from your mouth, you should do it more often," Lucci whispered into her ear, nudging it with his nose. His hands were curled around Luffy's delicate wrists, holding them down on the bed's sheets.

Luffy will admit, she felt really uncomftorable and uneasy underneath him. And she was pretty sure her cheeks were the red color. Not good.

But Lucci seemed pretty happy with Luffy's reaction. "Is the Kitty embarrassed," he joked darkly, "I can make your cheeks redder if you want."

"What do you want, jerk?" Luffy exclaimed, wiggling to get out from under him.

The man brought his face above Luffy's, giving his usual sinister smirk. "I can list it if you want so badly to know. Every single detail of what _I want_ from _you_. Or I can say it in one word? Which do you want, Kitty?"

"One word," Luffy snapped, becoming impatient and uncomftorable with her position.

"I want..." Lucci trailed, leaning forward and burying his face in her neck making squeak from the slight tickling feeling it caused, her body moving with a jerk and her chin slightly nudging down the back of Lucci's head. She could feel him grin at her reaction. "I want," he repeated, "... you."

Luffy blinked in confusion and frowned, "Har har, seriously what-" She never did get to finish her sentence wasn't going to any time soon as Lucci lost his own patience with the situation and kissed the young female on the lips, silencing her to the air.

Nothing came to Luffy's mind, just feeling lips touch her own in a rather rough manner. She didn't see what was so tasty about it. Or what was so great about them. That was until his mouth moved slightly and the warmth of it began to ignite silently. Her focus on Lucci's cold eyes began to blur until it was nearly impossible to make out his form. Luffy completely loss her sense of the world and only knowing and feeling Lucci right above her and his lips on hers. Her eye lips closed slowly till they were completely shut. Luffy could just feel the man's smugness in her reaction.

His kiss was tasty. Luffy will admit that.

* * *

**Chītā = Cheetah (They sound almost identically alike, lol)**

**I thought about doing Panther but I read so many fanfics that used the black panther I was like dang. And the reason to change her devil fruit is mainly because I wanted it to fit in with the animal theme you know with so many of the agents having zoans. ^-^ I thought it'd be cool. But I'll be adding some of the gum gum no mi's abilities with the Chītā Mi! ^-^ You'll see.**

**Yeah I had some cheesy parts of reuniting and whatever. Don't like, don't complain. And yay, Lucci is making his moves on Luffy now! And she's responding, yay... romance coming in... should I be even happy about that? I might turn this fic M for suggested adult themes that might go into detail... IDK as of yet. From now onward, Lucci and Luffy are now (kinda) in a relationship: Yes, you heard me right.**


End file.
